


Commendation

by AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk



Series: Jughead and Sweet Pea [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk/pseuds/AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk
Summary: Sweet Pea approaches Jughead after the whole Penny ordeal and expresses how impressed he is. He's a little better at speaking through actions than words.





	Commendation

After the young Serpents’ ambush on Penny is done and over with, they all head back to the Whyte Wyrm for a little celebration together on their victory. They keep the reason for their joy silent, however, to avoid raising much suspicion from their elders. After an hour or so, Jughead steps outside through the backdoor, seeking a little fresh air, as well as a moment to himself.

Jughead’s solitude doesn’t last long, though. It never does, he realizes with a sigh. After just a minute or two, he hears the rusty old door swing open and slam shut, noticing someone move beside him shortly thereafter.

“You really _do_ have balls, I guess,” he hears Sweet Pea say from right next to him.

Jughead looks up at him with a bored expression. “Is that supposed to be a compliment?” he asks, not really caring if he gets an affirmation or a denial in response.

Sweet Pea shrugs. “Just didn’t think you had it in ya, dude.”

“Thanks, I guess? It was a group effort, anyway; it wasn’t just me,” Jughead replies, leaning back against the building’s wall and looking away.

“Nah, we wouldn’t’ve done anything if you didn’t bring it up.”

“I mean, that’s not necessarily true.” Jughead isn’t quite sure why Sweet Pea isn’t just bitching at him. It’s all he typically does. “It was just something we all had to do together.”

“Well…” Sweet Pea trails off, moving himself in front of his fellow Serpent. He puts a hand on the wall just beside Jughead’s left ear. “There’s plenty of _other_ things we could do together. Me ‘n you.”

“Um…” Jughead takes in their sudden close proximity and the suggestive twinkle in Sweet Pea’s eyes and knows instantly what that statement implies. He opens his mouth to voice some kind of retort, unsure of what he was actually supposed to say. Before he gets the chance to actually speak, however, his mouth his covered by another. Sweet Pea has left no space between them by surging forward and kissing him roughly.

Jughead figures, _“Why the hell not?”_ and lets it happen, kissing the other boy back with equal fervor and pulling him impossibly closer by wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. Sweet Pea moves both of his arms down to encircle Jug’s waist, pushing their groins together harshly. Jughead moans at the feeling, causing the taller boy to break their kiss and let a breathy chuckle out against his lips.

“Always knew you wanted me, Jones,” he mutters.

“Could say the same for you,” Jughead replies before shoving their mouths back together in a heated, open-mouthed kiss. The next time they break for air, Sweet Pea looks into his eyes and asks,

“How late do you think your dad’ll be out?”

“Late,” is all Jughead says in response, but it’s enough. They return to making out directly thereafter, only to be interrupted by a familiar voice.

“Woah, guys, take it easy there,” Toni says. How neither of the boys had heard the door is a mystery to all of them.

The boys separate and react rather differently: Jughead avoids Toni’s gaze and awkwardly fixes his hat and his jacket, while Sweet Pea glares at her and cracks his fingers. “You mind? We’re kind of in the middle of something,” he says, his voice brash, laced with his clear irritation.

“We noticed both of you had been gone for a while… I see why now,” Toni tells them, an amused expression on her face.

“I think we’re gonna go…” Jughead says, looking over at the other boy expectantly.

“Don’t expect me not to tell the other guys after you leave.” She laughs.

“Fuck you, I don’t care,” Sweet Pea says, crossing his arms in defiance. “They should be jealous.”

“Stop brooding and take me home, Sweet Pea,” Jughead tells him, looking bored. Sweet Pea drops it immediately, which both surprises Jug and doesn’t at the same time.

 


End file.
